


Careful

by TattooedNurse



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorkiness, F/M, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Short & Sweet, arcade games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattooedNurse/pseuds/TattooedNurse
Summary: A night at the arcade with dorkiness and fandom banter.Prompt:I considered that option, but you know what happens when I try to be careful.Originally posted on Tumblr (TattooedNurseWrites).





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for Mee’s (imhereforbvcky) MCU Canon Challenge on Tumblr. The prompt actually spawned two different fics. The basic idea for the Scott Lang (aka Antman) one happened first, and when I sat down to write it, the Bucky one came out. The Scott idea wouldn’t leave me alone, so I wrote it, too. Here’s Scott's. Hope y’all enjoy!

“Best two out of three?” you asked, turning with a grin.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line? You won,” Scott replied, lips twitching at your enthusiasm. 

“Maybe. But I’m not ready to head back yet, are you?” You leaned against him, sipping your beer. When his cheeks tinged pink, you snickered. 

“N-no. I’m good here. But how about we rotate through some different games? I know you love skee-ball, but how about we switch it up… darts?”

You shook your head, grimacing. “Me with beer and sharp pointy things probably isn’t the best idea.”

“Man, I wish Clint could have heard that. He’d never let you live it down. Bummer that the others couldn’t make it out.”

“I guess...” you forced a smile. “Hmm. So, beer and go-karts don’t mix. What about foosball?”

Scott grinned, lifting his beer. “Sold!” You carried your beers to a closer table while Scott got more game tokens. “You mind if I play as red?” he asked, feeding tokens into the foosball table. 

“Sure, I prefer blue anyway. When Natasha and I play Rock ‘em Sock ‘em Robots I always pick blue. Steve and I always bicker over who gets blue when we play.” 

You took your position across from Scott as he prepared to launch the ball. He got the first hit, and you blocked before he could score. You went back and forth, neither of you scoring. You both got close a few times, but it seemed to be a stalemate. Scott was about to shoot for your goal again when you heard him curse and looked up to see him cradling his hand. 

“What happened?”

“I pinched the crap out of my finger,” Scott grimaced. 

“Oh, let me see.”

He held out his hand to you and you looked at his finger. There was a red spot, but the skin wasn’t broken. You brought his hand up to your mouth, placing a soft kiss on his finger, glancing up to see his eyes locked on you. You both froze for a minute, before he shook himself, blushing. “Uh, thanks. That’s… that’s much, uh, better.” He picked up his beer and took a long sip. “Should we call this a draw?”

“Yeah, I think we’re both too good at foosball defense. Either that or we’re equally bad at offense. Whatever the case, it’s probably cooled off a bit outside since the sun went down, want to play a round of mini golf?”

“Heck yeah! I love mini golf! You don’t stand a chance! Cassie says I’m the mini golf king. She used one of her tiaras to crown me and everything!”

“That’s awesome. I would pay to see that, actually. So, mini golf it is.”

Scott handed you your beer and you followed him toward the doors that led outside. You suppressed a sigh as you felt his hand brush your back, guiding you out of the door. You went up to the counter and looked at all the colors. He stuck with red, and grinned at you when you picked blue. “Actually, it’s kind of good no one else could make it,” he said, gesturing to the bins of different colored golf balls. “Sam would’ve claimed red. Natasha would’ve grumbled at him for beating her to it before picking black. Then she would kick all of our butts, because you know she would dominate at mini golf. And Steve would get competitive with her, and of course he’d want to be blue. And Bruce…”

“Tony would make him have green,” you added in, bumping your shoulder against his. “Then he would try and antagonize him the entire time. He’d be pissed that Banner is better at mini golf than he is. And Tony would choose yellow, but he’d call it gold. We’d be left with orange, white, and purple. And you know Clint would want purple,” you wrinkle your nose. “I’d have to take white… lesser of the evils. Orange is all you.”

“Well, it is the new black, after all.”

“So I’ve heard,” you grinned. “Since I went first with skee-ball, you can go first this time,” you added, gesturing for him to the first hole. 

“Why thank you!” Scott shot you a lopsided grin as he bowed exaggeratedly. He lined up his putt and tapped his ball, getting a hole in one. “Yes! You may hold the skee-ball crown, but mini golf is my domain. Muhahaha.”

You grinned. “Your’s is an evil laugh? Should I curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal?” 

Scott returned your grin as you lined up your shot. As you went to swing, he spoke. “See, this is why I love you,” Scott said, pausing when he saw your shot go wide. You glanced at him, trying to see if he noticed that it was his off-hand claim that was the cause. Nope, he was just smirking at your awful shot. Good.

“Why, because I quote Firefly and suck at mini golf?”

“Precisely.”

“Well, I’ve heard worse reasons,” you said, sinking the ball on your third shot. “I’m just glad to have someone that gets my references. Steve tries, but he’s still learning.”

“To be fair, many of your refences tend to be a bit… obscure.”

“Says the one who gets most of them,” you replied, rolling your eyes.

You and Scott continued your banter as you made your way around the course, him keeping his lead and trying not to be too smug about it. 

Scott lined up his shot at the last hole, squinting and readjusting. 

“Any day now,” you sighed, crossing your arms. He glanced at you and you grinned, taking the sting out of your words.

Scott’s lips twitched before he refocused on his shot, hitting the ball up the lane. It landed in the first hole and you both moved to watch it drop out from under the bridge and move further down the lane, coming to a stop just before the final hole. 

“Nice shot,” you laughed, leaning in to give him a squeeze. 

“Thank you, thank you,” he smiled, his cheeks turning a bit pink. “Let’s see how you do.”

“Any advice? Even if I got this in one, you would still win. Won’t hurt to help me out.”

Scott moved closer adjusting your stance a bit. Your eyes fell closed as his hands trailed down your arms to adjust your grip. You shiver, feeling goose bumps chasing his touch. He stepped back and you opened your eyes, trying to focus. The air felt thick around you. 

“Now just be careful,” Scott said, his voice low and rough. You take a shaky breath as he continues. “You want to hit it hard enough to make it up the ramp, but not so hard it goes down the other side. So, careful.” 

You took another breath and swung the club back quickly, feeling it hit something. “Oh shit!” You turn, seeing Scott doubled over holding his crotch. “Oh, fuck! Scott, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize you were so close! Did I hit…”

Scott released a high-pitched groan, nodding. 

“Oh my Chuck! I can’t believe I did that! Scott, I am so sorry,” you repeated, helping him move over to sit on a nearby bench. “Do you need some ice or something?” you babbled, your hands fluttering around him, wanting to fix it.

Scott looked at you and grimaced, shaking his head. “No, no, I’ll be alright,” he croaked, trying to force a smile. “Solid Supernatural reference by the way. I love it when you say ‘oh my Chuck’. Always manages to make me smile. Sure, I wish the situation was a bit different this time…” he trailed off, wincing again. 

“I really am sorry. Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do? Are you ready to call it a night and head back to the compound?”

“I… I think that would probably be best. Not that I’m not enjoying our time together, but I don’t think I can handle anymore injuries tonight. Your kiss helped my finger, but you can’t…” Scott stopped, eyes going wide as he realized what he said, and what it implied. “Uh, not that I… uh… oh hell. I’m just going to shut up now,” he mumbled, his face red and eyes on his shoes.

“It’s okay, Scott,” you murmured, fighting a blush yourself and trying desperately not to think of kissing his newest injury. “It was a fun night.”

“Yeah. We’ll have to, uh, do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that,” you smiled, pulling out your phone to request a car to take you both back to the compound. 

*********

You shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, seeing Sam, Natasha, and Steve at the counter finishing breakfast. “Please for the love of all that is holy say there is some coffee left.”

“Mornin’ sunshine!” Sam greeted you with a grin.

“Coffeeeeee…” you grumbled at him, making him laugh.

“Addict,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

“I can’t do the words-putting-into-sentence-doing without the coffee. Not to mention the standing or walking,” you griped as you slide onto a stool next to Natasha, putting your head down on the counter.

“I just made a fresh pot,” Scott said, coming up behind you. “I’m no Luke, but I can pour you a cup if you want.”

You nodded, mumbling ‘please’, your head still on the counter.

“I don’t know whether you two are adorable, or too dorky for words,” Natasha said, smirking. 

“Dorky. Definitely,” Sam chuckled. “And I blame them for the fact that I know that is a Gilmore Girls reference,” he added, shaking his head. 

“Bite me,” you grinned, before sticking your tongue out at Sam.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Scott said, setting a mug beside you on the counter. He was grinning at your bickering. 

You rolled your eyes at him and took a large sip. You quickly set the coffee down with a cough. “Ow, fuck! It’s really fucking hot!” You brought your hand to your sore mouth, glaring at everyone as they laughed.

“I warned you to be careful,” Scott said, sighing and setting a glass of water in front of you.

“I considered that option, but you know what happens when I try to be careful,” you pouted, sipping the water and sighing in relief. 

Scott’s eyes widened at your words, and his hands went down to cover his crotch as he backed away from you a bit.

“Shit, did that sound like a threat? I wasn’t a threat. Promise.”

Steve, Sam, and Natasha shared a look at his reaction and your response before the former two resumed laughing. Natasha looked between you and Scott, quirking an eyebrow. “There’s a story here, and I will find out what it is,” she warned, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

You looked at Scott, who promptly grabbed his coffee and fled. You sighed, looking back at Natasha. “It’s not a big deal. Really. I should go check on him,” you replied as grabbed your coffee. “I’ll see you guys later.”

You knocked on Scott’s door. He opened it looking flustered. “I, uh… hi.”

“Hey,” you smiled at him, “mind if I come in?”

He shook his head and stepped back, letting you in. You followed him to the couch and sat down next to him. He was avoiding your gaze. You sighed. “I’m sorry Scott, I get grumpy before coffee. I know it usually isn’t quit that bad, but…”

“No, no… it’s… it’s okay. I just… well. I was hoping last night would go differently is all. And then you come into the kitchen this morning, all cute and groggy. I was just… and then the reminder of how last night went, well…”

“You think I’m cute?” You interrupted his rambling. You felt your cheeks getting warm. Scott’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, although it sounded more like ‘duh’. “That… yeah. I think you’re extremely cute. All the time, not just grumpy morning you. Happy I won dancing you, pouting I’m getting my ass kicked at mini golf you, excited about dorky references you. All of it. I can’t think of anything about you that I don’t find…” he hesitated, staring into your eyes. “Cute.” 

Fuck it. You launched yourself at him, straddling his lap, your mouth finding his as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt him groan against your mouth as he pulled you closer. You whimpered as he deepened the kiss, hands running down your waist until he’s gripping your hips. You don’t realize what he’s doing until you’re on your back on the couch with him on top of you. You moaned against his mouth and wrapped your legs around his hips. He pulled back enough to look at you, breathing heavily. 

“Sorry I just, uh, got carried away,” he whispered, his voice rough. “I’ve been wanting to do that for… well, let’s just say for a long time.”

You smiled at him, unsure you could put into words how happy you were. You decided to keep it simple. “Me, too.”


End file.
